


DEFILED!!!!!

by polybi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Emma and the two Reginas, F/F, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/pseuds/polybi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The usual disclaimers. Something my muse came up with while she was trying to come up with content for my WickedWolf Supergirl opi. And yes, the last episode of Season 5 is a starting off point. Near smut ensues...</p><p>Be kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DEFILED!!!!!

Snow White was livid. Her husband, her friend Tink, and Captain Hook were all trying to hold her back to no avail when the Queen of Mysthaven in Exile stood in front of 108 Mifflin Street screaming like a crazed banshee. At 6:30 in the morning. Sunday morning.

" _ **YOU TWO HARLOTS, YOU RELEASE MY DAUGHTER...NOWWWWWWW!**_

The pair of identical brunette women were squirmed under the covers as they were awakened by Snow's rants outside of their window. Regina Mills and her Evil Queen doppelganger had known the various Snows over the years: the crafty diabolical one, the kind sweet one, the one in love with Charming, and the passionate, almost lascivious one. But never have they heard the woman this... _unhinged_.

" _ **YOU COME DOWN THIS INSTANT! BOTH OF YOU! WHAT DEPRAVED THINGS HAVE YOU DONE TO MY EMMAAAAAAAAAAA...?**_

Both Regina and the Evil Queen knew of what Snow was saying. Last night they were playing good perv-bad perv.. Yes, the Queen was skilled at debauchery, but Regina was a bit more timid. But it did not take the Mayor long to reach the Queen's level as they both did things to Emma Swan that would make a nun blush. Especially nuns of a Blue variety, considering based on past history with each, Reul Ghorm was really hard to make blush...but that was _another_ story.

For Emma, she had had nights. Men and women fell over themselves to partake of her natural charms. A weekend with a certain Florida football team came to mind, And the coaches. AND the cheerleading squad.

But it was nothing compared to the evils Regina and the Queen perpetrated on the Savior. Thankfully, it was Zelena's turn to watch the boys, so Henry and Roland would not be in the house to witness what started as a open discussion of how to merge Regina's separated personalities into several hours of licentious perversion.

There was the basement, ropes of course because Regina in the beginning was too shy to break out the one pair handcuffs of handcuffs she had hidden away for a special occasion that apparently had just started. But shyness gave way to desire which gave way to horniness which gave way to both Regina and her evil counterpart chomping at the bit. And a Saviour who was definitely enjoying how that bit was being chomped on.

On one side, there was Regina, finally show exactly how much she loved the woman from Tallahassee. Every kiss, poke, caress, hug, bite was a show of love and compassion to the woman who saved her life.

The Queen was total complete depravity. Did the Evil Queen love this Savior. Maybe. The Queen was a part of Regina after all. But did it matter? Probably not. With a hot mouth, talented tongue, and every trick and technique that she has practiced in Mysthaven and Storybrooke, the Queen has one purpose...to make the Saviour scream.

And between the two, Emma screamed. Almost constantly. For four hours.

And it that screaming that had Snow marching in front of the house and yelling for her daughter, whilst her husband and the best friend of both the mayor and the sheriff tried to calm her down.

" _ **YOU DEE-FILED MY DAUGHTER...!**_

Upon hearing this, Queen and the Mayor looked at each other, then gave each a high-five, pleased with their work.

But then the two Reginas heard a flush, some water running, then looked upon a rather busty blonde wearing nothing panties, holding matching Hitatchi Magic Wand.

"Why your Majesties...it doesn't matter if its 7 in the morning...I'm not done with _foreplay_ yet....."

And suddenly the marks of sheer terror were embedded in the faces of Regina MIlls and the Evil Queen...for as much as they, to quote the words of Snow White, _dee-filed_ Emma Swan...it was nothing compared to what Emma did to _them_ in return.

And it looks like the Saviour was just starting...

**The Beginning...**


End file.
